


The Right Words 中文翻譯

by outofprinciple



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Body Shots, Community: mcfassy, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Tequila
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael 和 James 之間很有火花並不是什麼秘密；老天，那就是為什麼他們一起出演一對有著實質上戀愛關係的敵對角色。然而，最近，就算他們附近沒有其他人，他們發現彼此還是會肆無忌憚的和對方調情。這就像是懦夫博奕－－James會先用隱喻下賭注，然後看Michael能不能比的上他，通常Michael都沒問題。如果他們其中任何一人對另外一方真的有感覺，那這個遊戲可能就很殘酷。但他們認識很久了，也一起密切的工作，他們信任彼此。而調情很好玩，真的很好玩。不僅讓採訪變得不無聊，而且還可以讓粉絲瘋狂。所以如果他們忘記在攝影機沒拍的時候停下他們的調情會如何呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Words 中文翻譯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Right Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980459) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



> 原文是由Butterynutjob創作，我有幸拿到了翻譯授權，謝謝親愛的原作者！  
> 原文網址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1980459
> 
> 這是我第一次翻譯，希望沒讓喜歡一美和法鯊的版友失望  
> 原文寫得非常可愛又火辣，演員的個性抓得很精準  
> 一美一如往常的講話很下流，法鯊明顯被帶壞又被勾引到快崩潰XD  
> 如果翻譯沒有給大家很「上火」的感覺  
> 那一定是我的問題……T_T
> 
> 跟很多人一樣，我喜歡James跟Michael也是因為看了X-Men: First Class  
> 電影很萌沒錯，但個人覺得演員更萌啊(遮臉)  
> 沒節操的James和傻傻有點害羞的Michael太可愛了  
> 更不用說他們在媒體公開調情的舉動有多讓粉絲大爆炸XD

又到媒體採訪的時間了。

 

James不應該這麼享受採訪的。顯然「應該」這個字有許多程度，觀眾們並不會想看到受訪者悲慘的樣子，但他的劇組和其他演員沒有很努力遮掩他們一天接受30個高重複性又累死人的採訪的事實。(一堆採訪者都問了一樣的問題！)特別是當受訪者還必須表現得很有魅力和投入，以讓觀眾想要看那正在被推廣的該死電影。

 

但是，James會和Michael一起接受大部分的採訪。

 

有任何一個合作的演員跟他一起接受採訪都會比較有趣，但跟Michael一起會特別好玩。不管James說了多古怪的話或玩什麼遊戲，Michael都信任他。Michael會開些完全不恰當的玩笑讓James笑得前翻後仰──就算有時候那些是在嘲笑Michael而不是和他一起笑，Michael也不會感到困擾。那並沒有很明顯地分別。

 

當James到達第一個採訪現場的時候(禮拜二早上7點)，他看到Michael比他早到而且已經坐好了。這沒什麼奇怪的，在到這之前James去買了杯咖啡。攝影棚裡總會有咖啡，但James對於咖啡的要求很特別，而且他也發現比起讓某些助理為了他的咖啡陷入地獄，還不如自己先去外面買比較簡單。

 

「早安。」Michael用一個明亮的笑容對他打招呼，並站起來給了James一個溫暖的擁抱。這是他們一個月來第一次見到對方。Michael聞起來像雪松和牙膏，還有一點點菸味。

 

「早啊。」James微笑著回應並回抱了他。「又抽菸了？」

 

Michael的笑容變得憐憫。「糟糕，James！你來這邊一會了。」

 

James了然的笑了。他和Michael都有有一陣沒一陣的菸癮。James三周內沒抽過一口菸，但這紀錄可能會因為一天的壓力和Michael又再次抽菸而打破。

 

第一個採訪者準時到了，但因為還在約定的開始拍攝時間之前，Michael和James對採訪的女士和她的攝影師點頭微笑，但注意力一直放在彼此身上。

 

「我看到你買了杯咖啡。」Michael用眼神示意James那杯飲料。「那會讓我甜掉牙齒嗎？」

 

「嗯，你知道，我想你可以忍受少掉一些牙齒。」James開了個玩笑，並在看到對方發現自己被回敬一個取笑的表情時立刻大笑。Michael是一個很討人喜歡的人，從不認為自己被針對，而且對於這些取笑，他笑的甚至比James還大聲。「你可能挺有道理的。」他承認。

 

「不過它真的很好喝，你應該試試看。」James鼓勵著，把咖啡遞給Michael。採訪者還在準備她的筆記、別麥克風，而攝影師正在固定鏡頭。Michael知道他不會喜歡那杯飲料的，但他也曉得他可以讓James笑，所以他啜了一口，並在鋪天蓋地的甜攻擊他的舌頭時皺起了整張臉。James像往常一樣，認為這個非常滑稽。

 

「這……有個字可以形容。」Michael沉思。「糖漿？(Treacle)」

 

「Treacle？」James重複道，他的蘇格蘭腔讓這個字聽起來像「流下。(Trickle)」

 

「不，不是trickle，不是某種東西從你的臉上流下那個trickle，」(譯者插話：Michael你這話的暗示性會不會太強！)他想了一會，說話時幾乎錯過James眉毛些微的跳動。接著他明白過來James大概把他的話想成什麼下流的事情而大笑。「是Treacle。就是……太甜。」

 

「糖精？」James提供了另一個字。

 

這通常是一個他們常進行的有趣對話的開始──尋找適合的字眼。這讓Michael實實在在感覺到他跟James的友情；就算James似乎比他容易找到更適合的字眼，他們只是想找到唯一的那個。

 

通常Michael比較喜歡讓其他人想出那些字，這大概是一種對演戲的愛好。

 

「甜蜜，(Dolce)」Michael說。那其實根本不算個英文字，然後他看到James的眼睛皺了起來，準備進一步問他那個字，這時採訪者清了清喉嚨。

 

「早安，先生們！在我們開始之前需要為你們準備什麼嗎？」

 

「是的，給他一個字彙庫。」James開玩笑，從Michael那兒拿回他的糖漿咖啡。

 

Michael搖了搖頭並對James微笑，然後轉向採訪者。「我們這樣很好，謝謝。」

 

「我看的出來你今天會很活躍，」當一個助理把麥克風別在他的栗色襯衫上時，Michael從嘴角對James咕噥。

 

「喔。夥伴，我會把那當成一個挑戰。」James緩緩的露齒而笑，湛藍的雙眼閃爍。

 

採訪開始。「我們和James McAvoy以及Michael Fass……」

 

「膩！」Michael勝利地說。James大笑到必須用手扶著Michael的膝蓋才不會從椅子上摔下去。當他們冷靜下來並道歉時，採訪者看起來半是困惑半是惱怒。

 

***

 

除了第一個小插曲外，前幾個採訪很順利。有些問題被問了很多次，就像之前的兩次採訪。對於此電影來說，問題都圍繞著時空背景的設定(1980年代)，最常出現的問題是你最想要哪種超能力，還有分享片場裡的趣事。接著再問演員如果世界末日了你會做什麼？到了第四個採訪，James開始對最後一個問題他一直給出的回答感到無聊(確認他的家人知道他們對他的而言有多重要)，並決定說些更有趣的話。

 

「呃，嗯，我想我會做所有我一直很想做的事，」他說，舌頭輕輕舔過自己的嘴唇並讓眼神滑向Michael。「你知道的，瘋狂的事，還有嘗試些一直想試的但總覺得不行的事、地點、東西、人……」

 

Michael感受到James的視線並轉過頭和調皮的蘇格蘭演員搭上視線。他必須咬住自己的臉頰才不至於笑出來。自從他發現他們的粉絲們認為他們是「好基友」，James就用跟Michael調情來把握每個機會助長謠言，有時候到了肆無忌憚的地步。他覺得這非常好玩。Michael也認為跟James調情十分有趣。他故意在這個時候定定地凝視James，讓自己的表情變得有些朦朧……

 

James在他們快要顯得猥褻時收回視線，對採訪者笑得很無辜。可憐的採訪者很興奮但礙於時間到了無法問James那個明顯會被接著提到的問題。她為他們分出時間接受採訪道謝並握了他們的手。幸運的是他們在這個採訪之後有個短短的休息時間，因為他們必須對這好好地大笑一番。

 

James在走到吸菸區的路上，首先在邊門笑了出來。「那個可憐的女人，」他邊笑邊說。

 

「老實說，如果她問了那個問題，我不曉得我會回答出什麼！」

 

「你可以說：『我想吸Michael的老二。』」Michael笑著提議。

 

「或者我想看他吸我的，」James反擊，仍舊笑著。他看到Michael從一包香菸中抽出了一支。「呃，我可以吸幾口你的那個嗎？這樣我就能保留一些自信？」

 

「當你吸我的老二時你會失去自信，James？」Michael知道他的意思但無法不開這個玩笑。James對他嘻嘻一笑，從他手中拿走香菸。

 

「我以為我是被認為今天會很活躍的那個。」James露齒而笑，吸了一口菸。

 

「我猜我動作比你快了點。」Michael承認。

 

「唔，你不能控制，你就是這樣的人。」James用嘲弄的表情假惺惺地嘆了口氣。「這都是因為你那見鬼的名字，『快槍俠同志！』(Fast-bender)」

 

Michael假裝要抓住並扭彎James的手臂，但James大笑著跳出了他的攻擊範圍。

 

「你得忍住不要射出來，Mike，」James笑道。「我們還有好幾個小時，你不會想在最後一個採訪時全身黏呼呼的，對吧？」

 

Michael設法奪回了他的菸並吸了好幾口。他和James很有火花不是什麼秘密。靠，這就是為什麼他們被看做一對實質上的情侶。然而最近就算附近沒人，他們也會肆無忌憚地與對方調情。這就像懦夫博奕一樣，James會先用隱喻下賭注，然後看Michael能不能比的上他，通常Michael都沒問題。如果他們其中任何一人對另外一方真的有感覺，那這個遊戲可能就很殘酷。但他們認識很久了，也一起密切的工作，他們信任彼此。而調情很好玩，真的很好玩。不僅讓採訪變得不無聊，而且還可以讓粉絲瘋狂。所以如果他們忘記在攝影機沒拍的時候停下他們的調情會如何呢？

 

***

 

接下來的採訪也都很順利，只是有些沉悶。直到午餐之後，Michael先回到採訪區坐好。James進入這狹小的空間時一邊跟某個經過門廳的人招手，所以在他注意到之前已經撞進了Michael的兩膝之間。

 

Michael對於James驚愕的表情和幾乎從自己雙腿間跌出去的動作感到好笑。他伸出手握住James的肩膀，斜斜扶住這位體型較小的男人。他的手臂繞過James的肩膀，且對James笑得很放肆。任何人看到James用這個角度被固定在Michael的兩腿間都會認為Michael準備吻他了。

 

然而James知道這次換他了。他突然坐起來讓自己的臉靠近Mike的，止不住笑容。他倆的臉相距只有幾英吋，但Michael並沒有動，他只是帶著笑意看著James。James站起來準備回自己的椅子上時稍微扭動了一下，雖然沒有明顯到讓其他人看出來，但已經足夠讓Michael感覺到。James坐下時睨了下已確定那個扭動達到他要的效果──而是的，Michael的褲子前方有個小小的突起，而他正在重新調整姿勢並把右手放在一個可以擋住攝影機的角度。Michael發現James在看哪兒，然後無法停止觀察他那勝利的微笑。

 

Michael既懊惱又興味的咬住自己臉頰內側。我要怎麼贏他這回？他想著。他也懷疑剛剛那瞬間有沒有被攝影機拍到，不過就算有，既然他現在也不能做什麼，他便乾脆不去想了。

 

James似乎沒打算放過他們的性張力，而Michael享受任何能讓殘酷的採訪更能令人忍受的事情。在其中一個採訪中，James的話全部都含有性暗示──他說的每句話都有雙關。而在每個採訪中，每當Michael說話時，James都會很令人分心的盯著他舔嘴唇。當天結束時，Michael覺得自己像上了發條般被James吸引的興奮不已。當他們走向他們心裡同時想著的最近的酒吧時(那是許多劇組人員最常去的一個)，他們一起討論著當日的採訪，James頻繁的對他微笑，而且似乎比平常有更多的肢體接觸。

 

他們在抵達時看到Jennifer Lawrence，Nick Hoult，和Hugh Jackman已經坐在酒吧裡一個角落的雅座內，空間十分寬敞，也還有許多位子。Michael在James之後擠進圓形的長椅裡。Michael把手臂放在椅背上，很有效的剛好環繞著James，而他們的大腿外側緊緊壓在一起。

 

Michael無法不對自己承認，在這個時候他對James的調情已經超過為了娛樂效果而在媒體上做的那些了。他猜想什麼時候James會終止這些，他猜想他會終止嗎？他準備做到什麼程度？他想要做到什麼程度？……

 

「Michael，你有在聽嗎？」James一臉笑意問道，離他的臉有些太近了。「你想喝什麼，夥伴？」

 

 _James的聲音太美了。_ Michael想。他說「你有在聽嗎？」的方式讓Michael起了渾身的雞

 

皮疙瘩。

 

在James可能開始對他的心不在焉感到擔心的幾秒前，Michael回答：「蘇格蘭威士忌。不，等等，龍舌蘭！」

 

桌子周圍的其他人為他的發言歡呼。James笑著挑起眉毛。「龍舌蘭？嗯？真有趣。我這輩子沒喝過多少龍舌蘭，你知道嗎？」

 

「喔，James，」Michael驚訝的說：「龍舌蘭有很棒的……啊，那叫什麼？」

 

「口味？」

 

「傳說？」

 

「意義？」

 

「弦外之音？」

 

「香味。」他們同時脫口而出，然後凝視彼此的眼睛。Michael的歪笑中帶著驚奇；James則因思考而擠出了抬頭紋，但看起來很愉快。當一個微笑慢慢出現在蘇格蘭男人的臉上時，Michael無法想到任何理由讓他不去看James美麗的藍眼睛。

 

「我正想到那個字。」Michael說，給了James一個匆匆的微笑但沒解釋更多，他轉過頭對走過來的服務生說：「請給我12杯龍舌蘭。」

 

桌子邊的五個人突然都安靜下來。

 

James用笑聲打破沉默。「你不需要用 **那麼多** 龍舌蘭灌醉我，Fassbender！」

 

每個人都笑了。「這是全部人的份量，」Michael伸出手分開五指，讓眾人放心。「你可以也給我些檸檬和鹽嗎？」他對離去的服務生喊道。

 

Jennifer Lawrence談到她在當天早些採訪中的失態讓整個桌邊的人，包含James和Michael都笑翻了。Michael發現他自己想用放在James肩膀後方的左手臂碰他。他盯著自己輕輕移動到James肩上的手，覺得那不是自己的肢體，好像被什麼人控制住了，因為他怎麼會對這個小動作如此著迷？

 

James沒顯現出他感覺到肩膀上被碰觸的跡象，他也沒聳掉Michael的手或移開。Michael覺得他被自己的腦幹控制，和James調情，每分鐘都在計算他放在James肩上的手該釋放出多少力量。他接觸到James衣服的地方漸漸有了溫度並猜想那會不會被感覺到，猜想James會不會發現他正在超級仔細的計算這些。

 

James沒回應，或者說他有一段時間都還沒對任何人有回應。Michael從這個角度看不到他的眼睛，但他是不是呼吸……加快了點？那是Michael幻想的嗎？

 

Michael那有著自我意識的手又開始心不在焉的摩娑著手指。那可能是一個人釋放緊張，或是享受衣料質地的方式……

 

James沒有移開，事實上他的身體似乎更靠近Michael到簡直毫無間隙了……有嗎？

 

Michael放慢他拇指的動作直到他的撫摸顯得緩慢且故意。撫摸情人的方式。

 

他從側面看到James吞嚥了一下。 _噢不，我是不是做得太過份了？_ Michael想。一陣失望襲來直到James轉過頭看著他，殷紅的雙唇微張，藍色的瞳孔放大。James明顯渴望的凝視落在Michael的嘴唇上一會，接著又投向他的雙眼。

 

一陣血液猛衝上Michael的臉和陰莖。他給了James一個迷人又慵懶的微笑。「你聽過Body shots(*註一)嗎，James？」

 

James笑了且又再度恢復冷靜。「不能說我聽過。」

 

「唔──」服務生送上一托盤滿滿的龍舌蘭到他們桌邊時，Michael看起來十分愉快。「那麼你準備接受一場饗宴了。你最好祈禱明天的事都無關緊要。」

 

Michael遞給每個想參加的人一杯龍舌蘭(Hugh Jackman決定不參加)，接著對整張桌子說道。

 

「誰想要檸檬和鹽？」他問。

 

「檸檬和鹽究竟跟龍舌蘭有什麼關係？」Jennifer Lawrence問。「你必須吸和舔然後喝酒之類的嗎？」

 

「喝酒，然後舔和吸？」James別有用意的提議。(他當然別有用意！)

 

「嗨，酒保，」Michael用兩隻食指指著自己。「是舔，喝酒，再吸，我會示範。」

 

Michael用拇指和食指取了一片檸檬，看進James的眼睛裡，然後用舌尖舔著自己的手(不是之前他那頑皮的左手)，就在檸檬片後面，拇指和食指間肌肉最豐滿的那塊。

 

James肯定摒住呼吸了，他極其安靜。

 

Michael掛著懶洋洋的微笑，伸長放在James身後的左手臂並取來鹽罐。他撒了一些鹽在他剛剛舔出來的濕潤地方，然後抬起眉毛看著James。

 

「現在，告訴我剛剛跟你說的步驟？」Michael玩味的問James。

 

James開口。「喔，就是，呃……」他看向桌邊的其他人。沒有人要跳出來解救他，所以他頑皮的說：「我相信是舔，吸，舔。」

 

每個人都大笑了，而Michael感到自己胯間的褲子又再次變緊。

 

「是：舔──」Michael舔掉他手上的鹽，「──喝酒──」他轉過頭一口喝乾龍舌蘭，「──吸。」他將檸檬片放進嘴裡並吸了一口。「那就是玩Body Shot的方法。」

 

「不，不，等一下，」Jennifer打岔道。「那才不是Body Shot。玩Body Shot的時候別人的身體部位有參與，不過我想你說的舔、喝、吸是對的。」

 

「我說的舔、喝、吸當然是對的，」Michael說，聲音聽起來很滑稽又像是被冒犯，讓整桌的人都無法克制地笑了。「喔，等等，我想起來了。Jennifer，你是對的。OK，Nick你照我說的做：把這片檸檬放進Jennifer的嘴裡讓它……不，不是這樣，她只是含著，像這樣……」Michael轉向James。「用牙齒咬住。」他邊指導邊把一片檸檬放進James嘴裡，並讓果肉朝外。James有些困惑，但他總是相信Michael，所以他照做了。

 

Nick模仿著Michael將一片檸檬放進Jennifer嘴裡。「現在，舔她並把鹽撒上去，」Michael繼續說。他越過兩人的身軀，朝James的左手伸出自己的右手。當Michael拉著他的手碰Michael的臉時，James困惑地咬住自己的口腔內側。Michael持續與James對視，給James拇指與食指間那個柔軟的地方一個濕潤的親吻，然後把他的手移回桌子邊並在上面撒了些鹽。

 

Michael聽到Jennifer跟Nick竊竊私語了什麼，突然間覺得自己和James好像被抓到正在做什麼見不得人的事──然後發現自己根本不在乎別人怎麼想。他只在乎James怎麼想，只在乎James現在怎麼呼吸和如何看著他──鹹溼的手，James看起來可以接受。

 

Michael拿起他第二杯龍舌蘭。「Nick你準備好了嗎？」他問。Nick點頭。「OK，大家跟我一起說：舔──」Michael舐去James手上的鹽，對他眨了眨眼，「──喝酒──」他一口喝乾龍舌蘭，「──吸。」Michael彎向James，咬住他口中的檸檬片，並讓他的雙唇調整含住檸檬片的位置，藉故留下一個輕微而迅速的親吻。當Michael取走檸檬片時，James揚起眉毛但他的雙眼顫動著閉了一會。Michael吸了口檸檬片然後放到一旁去，用一種只能稱作是吃屎的笑容看著James。

 

Jennifer和Nick還有Hugh都在桌子的另一邊吃吃竊笑。「看來Body Shot是個很好的嘗試。」Michael看著眾人道。

 

「你知道問題在哪嗎？」James突然說。每個人都吃驚地看向他。他憤怒的看著所有人。「問題在於，現在Michael都喝兩杯了，而我一杯都還沒有。」

 

笑聲傳遍了整張桌子，Jennifer說：「我們來一輪真正的Body Shot吧！」

 

「剛剛那就是──」Michael抗議。

 

Jennifer對他轉了轉眼珠。「雖然技術上來說手的確是身體的一部分，但那在Body Shot中並不算。你得至少在脖子上玩一輪才算。」

 

「脖子是直立的耶。」James用他的蘇格蘭腔抱怨。Michael看向他肩膀和脖子的連接處，那兒相對而言是比較平坦的。James微笑，他的舌頭迅速地掃了下雙唇。

 

Michael看向Jen，她正因為看見James朝Michael靠近而擠眉弄眼，而她自己準備去舔Nick脖頸肩的相對位置。 **Jen竟然在萌我們** ，他想。

 

James跪在長椅上，試圖找出合適的位子好舔Michael。他幾不可聞的竊笑了一聲，眼裡閃現某種光芒，舌頭在Michael溫暖的身體上馳騁。Michael顫抖了起來，感覺今天自己的陰莖已經跳動第十二次了。「別忘記鹽，」他喃喃對James說，後者幾乎忘記這個遊戲除了舔Michael之外還有其他事該做。

 

James想拿另一杯龍舌蘭，接著說「喔！」像是他忘了什麼。他拿起一片檸檬並湊到Michael嘴前。Michael咬住了它，想著他大概看起來特別愚蠢，因為他也正無法自己的笑得很開懷。

 

James沒注意到桌子周遭的其他人正在做些什麼。「舔，」他喃喃說，舌頭回到Michael肩頸處，大範圍的舔舐著品嘗Michael和鹽。「喝，」他一口飲盡龍舌蘭而且幾乎嗆咳起來。這酒太烈了！「吸，」他說，給了Michael一個迷濛的凝視，然後從Michael口中咬來檸檬片。他也用一個吻結束遊戲，但時間長了許多，也故意許多。Michael想著他們現在就必須把那片見鬼的檸檬移開，接著他們分開了一會，James正咬著那檸檬片。他將它從嘴裡拉出，並立刻瘋狂的、完全嘴對嘴的親吻Michael。Michael回吻他，試驗性的伸出舌頭，而那完全被蘇格蘭好友熱烈的歡迎。

 

Michael發現整張桌子除了那些模糊的低語外都安靜了下來。 **要死了，我剛剛在一整間屋子裡的人面前吻了James** ，他想。但是他一點都不想停下來。他只想繼續親吻這個幽默風趣又迷人、和他一起度過許多愉快時光的男人。最後James停止了這個吻，有些清醒過來般的看著眾人。

 

「天哪，看看這時間，」他爽快地對Michael說，除了Michael外沒看其他人。「跟你們喝酒很愉快，待會見，」他邊將Michael推出雅座，邊越過他肩膀對所有人說。Michael開始感到苦澀的失望，接著他轉過身面向朋友們時，聽見James在他背後火辣的耳語，「讓我們離開這個地方，」Jennifer Lawrence似乎正痛苦地隱忍著劇烈的笑意，但Hugh和Nick看起來分別是樂壞了和嚇壞了。

 

「噢，是啊，很晚了，明天見，」Michael囁嚅道。

 

「你們無法騙過任何──」Jennifer對著兩個離開的背影喊道，接著被Nick噓了聲。

 

James像個有任務在身的男人般大步離開酒吧。Michael必續走快些才能跟上。「你還好嗎？James？」他憂慮的問。

 

James突然停下腳步。「噢！很好，我只是──」他看向Michael並按住他的肩膀拉向自己，用肢體語言要求較高的男人吻他。Michael照辦了，這次吻得更猛烈，嚙咬著James的紅唇又吸James的舌頭。James拉開他並小聲抱怨。「必須讓我們獨處，」他說著捉住Michael的手腕並拉著他往他們的飯店走去。

 

唔，這個Michael絕對跟得上。

 

他們進入飯店的電梯內又吻了起來。James帶著驚奇撫摸Michael臉上薑黃色的鬍渣，而Michael更兇暴地吻他。他們跌跌撞撞的穿越房門，終於進入James的房間，Michael饑渴的吻他。他想要──他想要什麼？他不太確定細節，但他 **想要** 他美麗的蘇格蘭男人和他柔軟的鬍子，想要更靠近些，想進去……

 

「脫掉你的上衣，」James喘氣道，但Michael沒有及時反應，James便自行扯開他的襯衫，過程中讓至少一顆扣子完全掉了下來。Michael突然詭異地意識到他們在做什麼，直到James呻吟。

 

「夥伴，你有個漂亮到該死的身體，」James嘆息道，退開了些欣賞Michael筆挺又健壯的身軀。他試探性的把一隻手放在Michael平坦的小腹上，然後在Michael因為他的碰觸而猛吸一口氣時詫異地望了他一眼。Michael無法忍受一秒鐘不吻James，他傾身向前並再度讓舌頭衝進James嘴裡，比之前都更心急更迫切，他需要──什麼？

 

唔，他褲子裡那個不舒服的壓力絕對可以被釋放了。Michael邊親吻James邊解開他的腰帶，接著James停止了親吻並看著Michael褪去長褲。Michael突然覺得自己太冒昧了。「我──」他指著自己搭著帳篷的四角褲。「它已經大半天都這樣了，」他嘆了口氣，而James眼裡閃著亮光，露出一個大大的笑容。

 

「呃──也許我們應該先談談這個，」James說。Michael感受到了，這不好的結局無可避免的還是會來。他最後還是把James逼得太緊了，他想。Michael立刻道歉並準備穿回他的長褲。

 

「我很抱歉，」他艱難地說，然而James一手摸上他的臉頰示意他停下。

 

「我並不是在說──我不想──停止，」他吞吞吐吐地道。「但我們可以先談一下嗎？」

 

Michael停下他穿到一半的長褲。他想辦法把褲子拉了上來，但讓它敞開著，然後在床上坐好。「好，當然。」

 

「我──」James遲疑地說。James，那個總是滔滔不絕的James。「我從來沒和男人做過。」

 

「我也沒有過，」Michael對他說。一個笑容緩緩爬上James的臉。

 

「唔，很好，」James說，「那如果我表現的像團垃圾你也不會知道。」

 

Michael誇張的大笑，然後倒回床上，故意將James也拽倒在他身旁。「你接吻技巧可不像垃圾，」Michael說，要求James紅潤的雙唇再給他一個吻。

 

James突然抽身，推了Michael一把讓他平躺在床上，他的手在Michael的胸肌上遊走。他看著自己的手留戀地愛撫Michael的胸膛，接著傾身親吻和嚙咬他想品嘗的地方，包含Michael敏感的乳頭。Michael摸了回去，然後沮喪地道：「太多衣服了，」他急切地低聲說。

 

James中斷了他對於Michael胸腹的探索，脫掉自己的襯衫。他覆上Michael的身體，跨坐著，一臉驚奇地凝視他的合作演員和朋友。

 

「我們怎麼走到這步的？」他說。這句話可能經過修飾，但Michael心裡也有同樣的問題。James再次把手放到Michael的小腹上，並一路往中間下面摸朝著……

 

Michael喉嚨深處傳出一陣呻吟。「如果你繼續這樣摸我，我可能會沒辦法說話。」他警告道。

 

「噢！抱歉，」James似乎真的很吃驚，但也因為Michael的評語顯得很開心。

 

「我們走到這步，」Michael決定盡力回答James的問題，就算那有被修飾過，「因為你──不，等等，我可能會佔你便宜──因為──因為──」他明白過來自己還沒真的回答。「──因為你讓人無法抵抗。」

 

Michael覺得那是個蹩腳的回答，但James的表情軟化了下來，他傾身再次親吻Michael，兩人的性器隔著好幾層衣物壓再一起。這個吻一開始很柔軟甜蜜，但12小時的性張力讓他們饑渴的雙唇快速增溫。Michael翻身壓在James身上，這樣他就能把James吻到失去意識然後──然後──

 

這個吻持續很久，然後Michael終止了它，劇烈地喘息著。James滿臉通紅，頭髮一團亂，雙眼如同玻璃般閃閃發亮。Michael想戲弄他一下。「我們不是該談談什麼嗎？」Michael從James的脖子一路往下親吻，用細小的嚙咬標記著並享受James攀著他的背和喘息。然後他停了下來，挑起一邊眉毛和一邊嘴角，期待的看著James。

 

「操，你太棒了，」James大口吸氣。「OK，好，我是想談談──你有多久──從什麼時候開始──噢， **操** 剛剛那個感覺真棒……」Michael開始在James的腹部上落下羽毛般的輕吻。

 

Michael解開James的長褲，James僵直了身體，Michael向上看著他無聲地詢問著。James閉著雙眼但他似乎感覺到Michael的遲疑，因為他小聲地，幾乎是囁嚅地說：「好的，」Michael推下James的長褲讓他的性器彈出。

 

「我從沒有真的想過這個，」他向James坦白，看著James的陰莖在他臉前擺動。他想碰它──他不知道該怎麼做。「我只是想要──我只是── **你** ，」他結結巴巴，拼命地說。「我很抱歉──沒辦法用對字眼，但是不管怎樣──這個──這從今晚或──我認識你的那天開始？」Michael用一個問號結束這句話，因為他也正在問自己相同的問題。他向上看著James，James正在舔自己的嘴唇，令Michael的思緒一瞬間瓦解。他回看著James的性器，試探性地用一根手指撫摸著柱身。James猛吸了一口氣。

 

這無疑鼓勵了他，Michael用兩隻手指撫摸James的陰莖，因為感受到它而讚嘆。他的皮膚像天鵝絨般平滑，緊繃的伸展在整根豎立的性器上。「噢，操，」James細聲說，輕微發著顫。Michael想知道那平滑的天鵝絨在他唇上是什麼感覺，於是他在James的性器上落下一個輕吻，抬頭看James的反應。他因為James發出一聲窒息般的聲音，右手抓緊床罩而鬆了口氣。James左手纏繞著Michael的頭髮，想尋找可以抓的東西但發現Michael的頭髮太短了。

 

Michael想用James的性器摩擦自己的臉，但又覺得他的鬍渣可能會讓對方感到疼痛。於是他伸出舌頭，用尖端嘗試著舔了James陰莖上冒出一點濡濕的小孔後方。

 

「噢，操，Michael，你會殺了我，」James抵著自己的手呻吟。一撮頭髮垂落在James的臉上，Michael無法阻止自己伸手幫他移走。James抓住他的手按在自己臉邊一會，然後將Michael的手放在自己雙唇上移動著。James舔舐著他的手指，並含住其中兩根，響亮的吸吮起來。

 

Michael著迷的看著，幾乎要受不了，James看起來他媽的性感無比，在Michael濕潤的手指邊呻吟著。Michael最後一分遲疑被拋到了窗戶之外，他開始熱切地舔弄James的陰莖。他在龜頭處舔了一圈，捲起他的舌頭做著他覺得對 _自己的_ 性器做時會很爽的事。然後他含住龜頭。

 

James不由自主地咬了Michael的手指，雖然不至於會痛，但足以讓Michael更大膽的含住他整根陰莖。他在吞吐著James的性器時試著維持一股穩定的壓力，同時不要讓牙齒碰到對方的陰莖，所以他幾乎沒聽到James窒息般的嗓音「等等！」

 

這個單字一秒後又出現了一次，Michael關心的抬頭看James。他退開自己的嘴而James一陣顫抖。「我弄痛你了嗎？我從沒──」

 

「不，夥伴，上帝啊，不，那感覺他媽的太棒了，」James喘著氣。「我只是──快要──不知道會不會──」James的臉像甜菜根一樣紅，Michael突然明白過來，覺得自己實在愚蠢透頂。

 

「噢！」Michael因為他差點讓James射精而感到自己的性器一陣刺痛。突然間他的心臟整個麻痺了。他好想看James射精，幾乎都可以先在自己腦海裡看到了，但對於處理精液感到有些遲疑。

 

James仍舊令人難以置信的激動，他迅速的滑開並翻到Michael身上，再次親吻他，笨拙地除去Michael的長褲和四角內褲還有自己的所有衣物。很快地兩個男人就赤身裸體地熱吻著彼此，腹部貼著腹部，摩擦著彼此的陰莖。感覺到James的皮膚貼著自己的性器，Michael大口喘著氣，在James沿著他腹部一路往下親吻，最後停在Michael搏動的性器不遠處時也沒有抗議。

 

「耶穌啊，夥伴。」James說，聲音中有著大量的慾望、欽佩、和威脅。「我看Shame的時候就知道你很大，但我不知道它還可以變的更大！」

 

Michael對於他大於一般常人尺寸的陰莖感到尷尬又驕傲。「你不需要──」他才剛開口又斷然住嘴，因為James在他性器頭部親了一下。「呃嗯嗯，」他半是希望讓James停下這困難的工作，半是希望James繼續吞噬他。James擴張他的親吻直到含住Michael陰莖的頭部，然後他捲起舌頭盡力舔舐，但只能照顧到頭部而已。他沒辦法像自己希望的含住Michael的整根陰莖，所以他用手握住柱身並捋動，同時吸舔著龜頭。

 

Michael突然抓住他的雙肩並將他拉起，他們再次接吻，又咬又親，Michael粗喘著，「我想操你，」他咆哮道，接著因為James睜大雙眼而意識到自己說了什麼。「我的意思是──我只是──我想要你，」他說，急切地親吻James，希望他沒搞砸一切。

 

James在親吻之中說道：「我不太確定──我從沒有──你要命的 **大** ，」他在Michael啃咬他乳頭時說。

 

「我不是那個意思，」Michael解釋道，終於和James拉開足夠的距離讓他可以再次看著James的眼睛。「我是說，也許，那個，某個時候──但──」

 

James熱情的親吻Michael的雙唇。「我有個主意，」他輕聲說。他拉著Michael的手往下，讓Michael的手指環繞住兩人貼在一起的陰莖。Michael對他微笑並開始手淫，他大而修長的手指包裹住他們兩人的性器，用像潤滑劑的前液和唾液輔助。當James開始射精時，他咬住Michael的肩膀。而這用力的一咬結合著James窒息般的聲音，也足夠把Michael推上高潮。

 

James滑離了Michael身上，兩人都氣喘吁吁又全身赤裸地平行躺在床上。他們身上都是黏稠而混在一起的精液。他們幾乎同時轉頭看著對方，James突然大笑起來。Michael也笑了，一個緩慢而性感的微笑，然後傾身給James的唇一個甜美的吻。

 

「什麼──剛剛──怎麼──」James搖頭。「我不知道要用哪個字，」他無助地說。「我們是──」他一隻眼閉著，橫覷Michael，表情是一種非常 **James式** 的整張臉皺在一起。

 

「──情人？」

 

「炮友？」

 

「雙性戀？」

 

「男朋友？」

 

「戀愛？」

 

文字漂浮在空氣中，沒有人完全正確但也沒人完全是錯的。「也許我們可以晚點再找到適合的字。」Michael呢喃著，將黏答答的James拉過來，在去浴室之前給他更多親吻。

 

 

**The End**

 

Michael整個就是心思敏感又純情XD

 

註一：Body shots是一種喝龍舌蘭時玩的和性有關的遊戲。兩個人一組，把龍舌蘭、鹽、檸檬放在其中一個人身上，另一個人不用手只用嘴取來食用。例如有人會用胸部夾住酒杯(很好夾因為酒杯像試管一樣細)，鹽塗在腹部上，檸檬 咬在嘴裡讓另外一個人取食。

 


End file.
